deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Helicopter cutscene
There is a cutscene near the end of 72 hour mode, about one half hour game time before the helicopter arrives. The scene triggers, showing Ed, the helicopter pilot, flying over Willamette, headed for the mall. He's stating that Frank is probably dead but that a promise is a promise. The whole scene lasts for maybe 15-20 seconds. I know that this scene exists, as I have recorded it on tape. It is also in the script for the game created by berserker on GameFAQs.com. The problem is, it has only appeared that one time and thank goodness I was recording. I cannot for the life of me figure out how to make it appear again. I have tried getting to that point in the game with all actions needed to get the A ranking, I've tried being in the security room at the time it appears, I've tried being outside the security room at the time it appears. Aside from going for a lower ranking ending, I've tried everything I can to make this cutscene trigger and it's not happening. Has ANYBODY else seen the cutscene I'm referring to and/or know how to activate it during gameplay? I can't even find any copies of it on youtube or anything and nobody seems to know. Anyone here have any ideas? Weird, I see that scene every time I do a best ending playthrough. Pretty sure that it just shows at 11:30 on day 3. Usually I'm in Paradise Plaza when it happens, maybe that's it? Also, remember to sign your talk/forum posts with 4 squigglies. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) When I got it, I got it while on the helipad CrackLawliet 03:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've gotten it there too. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 03:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Really? You guys see it on every play-through, going for the A ranking, at 11:30 while in Paradise Plaza or on the Helipad and it happens every time? (And I don't think I follow on the tip about the squigglies. Please clarify so I can follow it) Yep, do you make sure to talk to Isabela at 10:00 AM? Maybe try NOT doing that... And for the squigglies, at the end of your post on a forum or discussion page, type four squigglies, like this: ~~~~. The squigglie is right below the escape key. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 04:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I only get this just before ending BTHE10of13 22:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) "Yep, do you make sure to talk to Isabela at 10:00 AM? Maybe try NOT doing that" On this, are you referring to talking to Isabella after the cutscene where the army is leaving and we see Brock remove his gas-mask, which occurs at 10:00 AM?Teen Tyrant 12:16, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, after that cutscene I always leroy rush to the hideout, talk to her, then go wait at the helicopter. But maybe it'd trigger for not doing that, I dunno. I always get the cutscene, so I don't know for sure. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Just tried it now. No luck. I know I've triggered it once before, but beyond that one time, it just won't happen again. Either some condition must be met that I'm not meeting, I'm doing something I'm not supposed to do that is preventing it from being triggered, or it's my game disc that's just messed up somehow and not activating it. Whatever the reason, it's really frustrating me because I feel like I'm playing the game incomplete, so to speak. Teen Tyrant 03:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, I remember getting it every playthrough. I'm not really sure how else we can help you. Did you watch Brad's death scene? i don't think that'd be it, but y'know. Try everything. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 12:09, October 28, 2010 (UTC)